pokemon_adventure_wings_of_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanzaki Nightwalker
Kanzaki Nightwalker (カンザキ・ナイトウォーカー Kanzaki Naitowōkā), formerly known as Daiki Kanzaki (神崎ダイキ'' Kanzaki Daiki''), is a Nightwalker of the original Daiki who went on rampage after its creation. He was later freed by Celina Dragneel, a former Rune Knight of the Magic Council whom together they formed an Independent Guild known as Fairy Knight. Kanzaki is also the main male protagonist in the series. Appearance Kanzaki is a young man with spiky black hair, blue eyes and a light build. Like all the Dragon Slayers, his canine teeth are a bit longer than other people's. Being a Nightwalker, he shares the physical appearance of his original, Daiki. However, Kanzaki is noticeably different than Daiki as he has blue eyes instead of red (though it changes into one when activating Awakening Mode), shorter about two inches than Daiki, and he doesn't have the scar Daiki has on his forehead. His Guild Mark is located on his right shoulder, similar to most Dragon Slayers and colored blue just like Daiki. Similar to Daiki, Kanzaki doesn't consistently wear the same type of clothes, usually wears jacket or collared shirt in blue or white colored-themes. He is also shown wearing a red cloth tied on his right arm similar to Daiki after the time-skip. Kanzaki also wears a similar necklace as Daiki's though he has more winged-like design instead and wears a silver bracelet on his left hand. Personality and Traits Kanzaki has a very shy and polite personality in compare to Daiki's cold, emotionless and aloof one. He is also very eager to try and make friends evident on how he constantly tries to befriend Ryuuto. While at first he is very coward whenever pit into battles, though he becomes much more confident and brave as time goes on. He cares greatly for his Guild members and willing to help them even if it costs his own life, a notable trait he gained for Daiki. He is also very intelligent and honest person, and he is noted of being "direct and open with his emotions", and easily swayed by people around him. Because of his personality, Kanzaki is often being teased as girl by his fellow guildmates and often comments he is rather cute for his age. However, this also caused him to be "very romantic" by others, female and males alike. He can also be spontaneous and "very ditzy". After getting his memory back and knowing what his true purpose as a Nightwalker is, Kanzaki goes into an emotional breakdown which leads him to actives his Awakening Mode in anger. Knewing that he'll be a burden to others and only a destructive being, he begs Celina and the others to kill him as he doesn't wants them to bear his burdens. Though, through Celina's words and the Guild's feelings for him, he cries in joy and tears after seeing that the Guild still wants him even if he isn't a human being, after this he goes back to his usual self. Though he doesn't share almost of Daiki's personality, he somehow inherited Daiki's "bad habits" such as less attention span which often causes him to staring into space or even led to sleep, hitting people with the hilt of his sword (while Daiki often purposely, Kanzaki rather unconsciously doing) and often blurts something out from his head which results in Kanzaki becomes embarrassed. Due to being rescued by Celina, he admires her greatly, and is more than willing to travel with her and help her when she needs it. However, he is also shown rather clingy to her, possibly due to being the only person he'd ever known before meeting Iris and Hinata, and gets jealous very quickly of other boys who spend too much time around Celina. This jealousy often subconsciously leads Kanzaki to play mischievous pranks on the other boys only for him to forget what happenned. He and Celina is very close and supports each other's back and Kanzaki has develop feelings for Celina as time grows. He also cares greatly for Chelia after adopting her as his own sister which he often reminds her of another girl he knows but can't remember greatly. History Synopsis Pokémon Equipment Ame-no-Murakumo (天叢雲剣, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi lit. Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes Natural Talent: Enhanced Smell: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Infinite Supply Magic': Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Awakening Mode Awakening Mode: Dual Element Dragon Mode Heavenly Water Dragon Mode (モード水天竜, Mōdo Suitenryū): Unison Raid Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Mage Category:Fairy Knight members Category:Nightwalkers Category:Protagonists Category:Sword User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage